Esperando Un Nuevo Año
by Grulla16
Summary: Un One- Shot en visperas de Año Nuevo.


**Hola a todos, antes que nada les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo, ya se que es algo tarde para decir esto, pero bueno, así es la cosa, más adelante les diré algo de mi otra historia. Bueno, lo que les traigo ahora es, nada más y nada menos que, un One-Shot, es algo que pense en hacer para estas fiestas, sería como un regalo, si les gustara claro, pero bueno, luego les seguiré diciendo, aquí esta el fic.**

**Nota: KFP es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esperando Un Nuevo Año<strong>

Era de noche, el cielo estrellado y el aire fresco que pasaba por los altos montes que había bordeando el valle, el clima ideal para una fiesta llena de alegría, se acercaba el año nuevo y solo faltaban unas horas para ese esperado instante en el que se cambia el calendario y se recibe a un nuevo año lleno de sorpresas y cosas que, de alguna forma, traían paz y tranquilidad a muchos, un nuevo comienzo para algo, para lo que uno quiera, pasarlo juntos en familia, amigos, o en comunidad.

Los guerreros, tranquilos y dentro del salón comedor esperando la cena a una hora de que empezara los festejos, solo faltaba alguien en la mesa, y era, nada más y nada menos, que Po. En todo ese día se lo podía ver al guerrero dragón no tan animado como acostumbraba en esos días, estaba desanimado, no tenía una larga sonrisa como siempre mostraba a todos, no, él no se sentía del todo bien.

Mientras todos esperaban la presencia del panda con mucha paciencia, Shifu se cansó de esperar al panda, así que tomó un poco de aire para decir la orden que daría, pero al mismo tiempo, Tigresa se levantó de la mesa, dejando a su Maestro sin haber dicho la orden.

-Volveré en un momento, tengo algo importante que hacer ─dijo ella a todos los de la mesa.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes ─respondió Shifu, viéndola irse de la habitación.

La felina ya sospechaba donde estaría el panda, cada vez que él se encontraba triste, se iba caminando al Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, al igual que lo que le había ocurrido antes con Oogway. Cuando la felina abrió la puerta exterior para salir en busca de Po un ligero golpe de viento le soplo el rostro, el clima cambiaba, las nubes se acercaban rápidamente para rodear el cielo, apenas ella salió también sintió en sus patas la nieve que había en el suelo, producto del invierno que pasaba por ahí como cada año, dejando sus recuerdos para la primavera.

Luego de unos minutos caminando por allí y unas huellas en la nieve que se derretía con el paso del tiempo, finalmente ella logró ver a Po, sentado contra el árbol y con una fogata que le iluminaba la cara y le calentaba unas partes del cuerpo que sentían frío y otras no por su gran pelaje de panda, la felina llegó hasta él y le comenzó a dar preguntas para conocer las respuestas de su posible problema y lo que le causaba tristeza, mientras él todavía seguía sin mover su cabeza ni decir palabra.

-Hola Po, ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-… ─sintió unos golpes suaves en su hombro izquierdo─ oh, hola Tigresa, lo siento, no había notado tu presencia ─dijo con una voz suave, denotando su estado de ánimo.

-Bien, ¿Me puedes dejar sentarme a tu lado?

-Si ─se mueve un poco a la derecha.

-Muy bien, ahora dime Po, ¿Por qué estas triste?

-¿Triste? No es cierto, yo no estoy triste, solo estoy un poco…

-¿Triste?

-…─toma una bocanada de aire─ solo no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Po, yo y el resto de tus amigos te estamos esperando para cenar, no podemos tomar ni un bocado de nuestra comida si tú no estás allí presente junto con nosotros, tú nos importas a todos, al valle, a tus amigos…─mira a los ojos color jade del panda ─, y a mí.

-Mira, he pensado en el futuro ─cambia su voz suave por una un poco más grave─, éste valle ha pasado por muchas cosas, desde robos a secuestros, cosas malas, y eso me hace pensar, ¿Podré salvarlos a todos del mal? Yo soy el guerrero dragón, mi deber es con el pueblo, con la gente, hacer el bien es mi trabajo, pero si no puedo salvarlos a todos, a la gente, a mis amigos, y a ti, eso…─regresa su voz suave y frágil─, no me lo perdonaría.

-Te entiendo, pero tú sabes que jamás estarás solo, siempre nos protegiste a todos del mal, incluso de nosotros mismos, de las decisiones que podrían habernos cambiado y tú nos cambiaste de parecer, no sé por qué te pones triste Po, si tú sabes muy bien ─sujeta la mano izquierda del panda─ que nosotros jamás te dejaremos, siempre estaremos juntos.

-Gracias Tigresa, eso me relaja un poco ─dijo, recuperando su voz normal de siempre.

-Pues que bueno es oírte oír eso, porque ahora iremos en camino al restaurante de tu padre.

-No importa, eso era lo que iba a hacer ─ambos se levantan del suelo.

-Pues bien, debemos darnos prisa ─ella se aleja a toda velocidad.

-Oye, espera, no tan rápido… ─se detiene tras unos metros y unos minutos para recuperar el aliento─, otra vez lo hiciste Tigresa, otra vez me salvaste de mí mismo, gracias.

Faltaban menos de 10 minutos para lanzar los fuegos artificiales y darse los mejores deseos los unos a los otros, en el restaurante ya estaban todos los maestros del Palacio de Jade, Tigresa y Po se estaban acercando a la entrada lo más rápido que podían, la nieve les dificultaba muy poco el correr sin resbalarse, estaba comenzando a nevar, los dos guerreros llegaron y entraron adentro solo para ser recibidos por una gran parte de los aldeanos, jóvenes y pequeños del valle alegres por la presencia de todos sus héroes juntos en estas fiestas de invierno, los demás maestros comenzaron a acercarse a ellos.

-Hola Tigresa, hola Po, que bueno que volviste, pensé que pasaríamos las fiestas sin ti ─dijo Víbora.

-No, eso jamás, yo sabía que él vendría aquí, él jamás se perdería esto, ¿No es cierto hijo? ─le hablo su padre.

-Claro que no papá, yo jamás me perdería esto, me encanta estar con todos ustedes, me hace sentir bien sabiendo que todos son felices…

Mientras Po seguía hablando con su padre, la felina pudo observar la gran sonrisa del panda, sabiendo que él estaba mejor, ella también lo estaba, ella era feliz.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo, y todos los que estaban en el restaurante salieron para apreciar el espectáculo que les ofrecían las fiestas, mientras unos veían el espectáculo en parejas, uno al lado de otro, tomados o no de la mano, como Po y Tigresa, Grulla y Víbora, o Mono y Mantis, o solos pero con compañía no habitual, como el Sr. Ping y Shifu, o los aldeanos que no se conocían bien y aun así se juntan para ver ese espectáculo en el cielo colorido por los colores de la pirotecnia. Todo era felicidad para todos.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban del festejo, Po siguió hablando con la Maestra Tigresa.

-Sabes, esto me relaja un poco, verlos a todos felices es tranquilizante, me hace pensar que este nuevo año no habrá ningún peligro.

-Y tú sabes que eso no es muy posible que digamos, además de que eso podría aburrirnos un poco.

-Lo sé, y sabes qué es lo que más me estoy preguntando en este momento.

-¿Qué?

_"¿Qué nos deparará el futuro a todos?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no se me ocurrieron muchas otras cosas para poder agregarle a esto, pero bueno, en cuanto a mí quedo bien, gracias por haberlo leido y nos veremos en la próxima.<strong>

**Respecto a mi historia "KFP: El Ocaso De La Paz", me temo que por razones importantes para mí, sobretodo educacionales, no podré continuarla tan TAN SEGUIDO como yo quisiera, pero bueno, les prometo que de igual forma ese fic estará completo de alguna forma, pero eso si, la historia de ese fic es muy MUY LARGA, o eso es lo que yo creo, muy bien eso fue todo, muchas gracias por haber leido, y ahora si, les deseo lo mejor a todos ustedes, feliz año nuevo y felices vacaciones a todos. !CHAU CHAU¡**

**PD: Para los que no sepan, el 19 de Febrero del 2015 se festeja el Año Nuevo Chino, será el comienzo del Año 4713 con el año de la Cabra, y si es posible, tal vez, SOLO TAL VEZ actualice ese día o esa semana, eso es todo.**


End file.
